User blog:Oshawott777/Aquapazza
ASSISTS Satsuki Yuasa-Though she attends school by day, at night she dashes through the city with her trustworthy gun, "Chii-chan," in search of a treasured sword that had been stolen from her family shrine in Kumano. Her cooking skills are so good that they exceed those of professional chefs. Mizuki Takase-She wanted to be an ordinary college student, but unfortunately, her friends became involved in the otaku culture of doujinshi, a culture she despised. At first, she didn't understand the doujin world, but eventually grows to enjoy it. She is also very athletic and excels at tennis. Yu Inagawa-Yu is a doujin manga artist who has some fame in the Kansai region of Japan. She traveled to the Comic Party convention in Tokyo in order to spread her name around other regions. Though she sometimes loses track of things when engrossed in drawing and selling her doujin work, she has a caring disposition and a lighthearted personality. Rathty-A timid fairy who is one of Arawn's wives and comes from a tribe with a great history. Though she excels at forging and owns her own weapon shop, she prefers forging dinner knives and plates rather than weapons. You can always rely on her because she wields her trustworthy giant hammer to great effect! Octavia-She is an Imperial warrior and one of Morgan's best friends. As a member of a noble family with a long legacy as Imperial Knights, she is calm and collected in battle, but completely lacks common sense. In Tears to Tiara, she had been enemies with Arawn, but in a wacky turn of events, she became another of his wives! Ulthury-Ulthury is a princess of Onkami Yamukai. Her beautiful white wings and trim appearance, along with her calmness and kindness, has her known across the land as the"princess of princesses." Because she is also a maiden to the state religion, she is rarely sent abroad as an envoy; however, she was dispatched to Tuskur as a religious emissary by her own request. Camyu-Camyu is the second princess of Onkami Yamukai and also posseses wings like Ulthuy (though hers are black). Although she is an energetic, affable girl who can quickly make friends with anybody, Camyu had no friends before coming to Tuskur because everyone was in awe of her power and standing. However, since coming along with Ulthury, Camyu has befriended many people and has a close kinship with Hakuowlo. Yuma Tonami-Yuma is a good-natured girl with a strong competitive streak. She hates to lose and will challenge Takaaki whenever the opportunity arises. Whenever she loses a challenge to Takaaki, she always says her famous catchphrase, "Don't think you've won yet!”. Regardless, she's actually a kind girl who cares deeply about her friends. Furthermore, she and Manaka have been best friends since middle school and she loves riding to school on her adored mountain bike, the MTB. Ma-ryan-Ma-ryan, last year’s student council president, should have already graduated and moved on to a technical school, but she keeps showing up at her old high school. Even when she was a student there, she would play pranks and cause so much trouble that it caused a rift between her and Sasara (who was student council vice president at the time), though they get along quite well now. It's very likely that she will continue to cause trouble... You've been warned. Yuki Morikawa-Yuki is a popular young singer with an honest and gentle personality. She spends her days taking singing lessons to prepare for an upcoming music festival. While she's currently dating a man named Touya, whom she has known since high school, it seems that her busy schedule is putting a strain on their relationship. While she is lonely inside, she has the strength to bear it. Rina Ogata-Rina belongs to the same management agency as Yuki, but has been there for longer. She's a talented idol who has climbed to stardom through hard work, but has sacrificed any time she had to "be herself". This is exacerbated by the fact that her older brother Eiji, the president of the management agency, has become infatuated with Yuki, completely isolating Rina. Things begin to change when she meets Touya, Yuki's boyfriend... Serika Kurusugawa-She is the young and elegant heir to the prestigious Kurusugawa Group... but her love of the occult draws strange looks from other people. Because she seems so absent-minded, no one can tell what she's truly thinking. Also, it doesn’t help that she has a very quiet voice that almost no one hears. She is a member of the Occult Research Club, and always wears a large witch's hat and a black cape to every meeting. Llyr-Llyr (pronounced "seal," from Welsh), is a seal fairy. Her incredibly poor luck has shaped her into quite a pessimist, and she never ceases to make mistakes, making her feel even worse. For example, her encounter with Riannon and Arawn was extremely unlucky because they unknowingly burned her "seal skin." Of course, according to the traditions of the seal fairies, this meant that Llyr had to marry Arawn and become one of his wives... Category:Blog posts